Merciless Bandits
Merciless Bandits is a common Walking Event that can be encountered if the party is without a Vehicle. This event occurs more frequently if the game is set to a harder Game Mode. The event features additional options for characters with certain Stat Combos. The demands of the Bandits will vary depending on the difficulty of the current Game Mode. Event Text Without a car, The group is easy prey for bandits. A group ambushes you and demands your supplies. Normal: All food and gas, plus half of your ammo and medical supplies. Deadlier+: All weapons, ammo, gas, supplies. Everything. This is exceptionally cruel, to a level most bandits won't stoop to. They know it's a death sentence. * Give their demands * Refuse and fight! * Character: Drop X of loot and run ** Normal: X = a quarter ** Deadlier+: X = half * Character says 'Cool It' as last words Results Give in to bandit demands The group pays up. '' '''Normal:' They lose a chunk of their supplies. They are still alive, for the time being. Party -3 Morale Party Lose all Food and Gas Party Lose half of current Ammo and Medical supplies Deadlier+: They lose their weapons and everything else they had. They are still alive, for the time being. Party -3 Morale Party Lose all Food, Gas, Ammo, Medical supplies, and Weapons - Character'' offers a compromise'' Character offers a compromise to the bandits. The group will leave something behind that the bandits want, and no harm will come to either side. * X Food * Half your medicine * Half your gas/ammo * Personal treasures ** characters -2 Morale * SEE YA, NERDS! (available if character has low Loyalty) ** Character tricks the bandits, While they wait for supplies to be dropped, the group runs into the car and peels out. The bandits manage to shoot the car as it's speeding away! They only have time to graze it. The car gets an extra hole or two added to it, and is otherwise fine. *** Car's chassis condition slightly lowered Refuse and fight! The group knows that every single one of their supplies are essential for their chances of reaching Canada. So they fight. Normal: Party -1 Health (lethal) Deadlier+: Party -2 Health (lethal) (35% chance of only taking 1 damage instead) - Character: ''Drop X of loot and run'' Character ''expected an ambush, so he/she thought of an escape plan earlier. ''He/She quickly tosses quarter/half of his/her supplies on the ground as a distraction, then RUNS AWAY! as a hail of bullets zing by. The plan was really simple and far from perfect, but things could have gone a lot worse. Character -1 Health (non-fatal) Character Wits Revealed Character Attitude Revealed Normal: Party A quarter of current Food, Gas, Ammo, and Medical supplies lost Deadlier+: ' Party Half of current Food, Gas, Ammo, and Medical supplies lost - 'Character ''says 'Cool It' as last words'' Character tells the merciless bandits to COOL IT. ''(If Human) ''Character somehow manages to speak with their animal mouth to say COOL IT to the Merciless Bandits. ''(If Animal) ''This transforms them into murderous bandits. No miracle here was possible. Party -1 Health (non-fatal) Character -2 Health (fatal) *The health loss will happen in the order shown, meaning a character that says this will need 4 or more health to survive. It is possible however despite the option saying 'last words'.Category:Events Category:Walking Events